Fifty Years of Being a DiNozzo
by Bohogal1998
Summary: It's Tony's Fiftieth birthday and the gang works together to throw a surprise part for him. They all hope it will be a birthday the new NCIS director will NEVER forget! Set right after Tony and Ziva and their kids return to DC for Tony to replace Vance


**Hey! Here's a piece of one-shot fluff that I wrote in honor of Michael Weatherly's 51st birthday which is today! Hope you all enjoy! Please read AND review! For the record,**

**Tony is turning fifty in this story. I didn't write a one shot for last year.**

It was a hot day in late June of 2018 when Abby Sciuto's phone rang. She looked at the ID and then picked up.

"Hey Ziva. What's up?"

"Hello, Abby. Well, as you know, it will Be Tony's fiftieth birthday this year. I want to do something special for him since we are now back in DC for good. I would like the entire NCIS family involved. But it is to be a surprise party."

"Oh wow! This is SO awesome! How can I help?" Abby said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm asking McGee and now you if you would take Tony out for about an hour. I will text you when it's safe to come back. We will do it the Saturday before his birthday instead of right on it. That way he will not be suspicious.

"Good plan! Where should McGee and I take him?"

"Well, I know he has a few he wants to see but we haven't been able to go to the movies lately between his job and my job and the kids."

"Ok, I'll look into it. McGee can find out when he calls Tony."

"So after the movie is over, the party should be ready. It will be at Carmine's. Bring him there."

"Ma'am! Yes, Ma'am!" Ziva rolled her eyes at Abby's reply and with a chuckle said,

"Thank you, Abby. I will talk with you later."

"No problem! Talk to you soon, Ziva." Abby responded. The two hung up and Ziva started making a list of what was needed for the party."

The Saturday before July eighth, McGee came by for Tony.

"Uncle TIM!", Tali and AJ both squealed at once. McGee scooped up his two Goddaughters and hugged them tightly, then reached out for little Timmy who went to him willingly.

"Hey, Probie! Where's Abbs?" Tony asked his friend.

"She's meeting us at the theatre. She had something she needed to do first." McGee replied, giving no more information. Ziva came in at that moment and greeted McGee with a hug.

"It was very nice of you and Abby to take Tony out for his birthday." McGee played along and said,

"Well, we don't get to talk as much now that we aren't sitting at neighboring desks anymore."

"Yeah, but you get to see me more than you did when I was in Paris." Tony pointed out.

"True. But it's still nice to be able to just hang out together, like old times." was the reply. Tony had to agree with that. Then he kissed his wife and kids and headed out with his friend. When they reached the theatre, Abby was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?! Hey Tony! Happy early birthday!"

"Thanks, Abbs." Tony said, giving his friend a big hug.

"So we're gonna see Fallout, right?" Abby said.

"Yeah. That sounded like one we'd all like." Tony replied. The three friends went in and got popcorn to share and drinks before heading in to the theater for the movie. They did all enjoy it. Abby sent a quick text to Ziva telling her the movie had ended. She got a reply telling her that the others had arrived and she and McGee could bring Tony. Abby got in her car and followed McGee to the restaurant. Tony looked at them questioningly but said nothing as they ushered him inside. He tried to hide the fact that he jumped a little when he heard a loud,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tony broke into a big grin and went over to hug and kiss Ziva.

"Did you put all this together, Sweetcheeks?"

"I had help. Abby and McGee were in charge of keeping you busy."

"Did we surprise you, Abba?" AJ asked.

"You sure did, Monkey!"

"Well, DiNozzo, How's it feel to be the old man of the group now?" Gibbs quipped.

"About the same as it feels for you, I guess, Gibbs." Tony retorted, just because Gibbs was no longer his boss and he could get away with saying things like that to him now. Well... almost. Tony soon felt the familiar sharp sting on the back of his head.

"Hey! C'mon, Gibbs. You aren't my boss anymore, and besides, it's my birthday. You gotta be nice to me!" The younger man said, as the others had a good laugh at his expense.

"You're still my Probie and you always will be, DiNozzo. Deal with it." Gibbs shot back.

"Junior, I never did very good at keeping you in line. Someone has to do it." Senior added. Even Tony had to laugh this time. Then the group sat down and ordered their food. After they'd finished eating dinner, Ziva brought out the cake which Abby had picked up from the bakery. After blowing out the candles, Tony stood up and tapped his glass.

"I'd like to thank you guys for making my fiftieth birthday one of my best ever. I know I don't say this enough, but I am honestly amazed at how lucky I've been to be blessed with such an incredible big loving family! I love you guys!"

"We love you, too, Tony." Abby said for all of them.

"That's great! Now let's dig into this awesome cake!" Tony said, making everyone laugh again. For a couple of hours longer, the family ate and talked and Tony opened some pretty great presents from everyone. Above all, they just enjoyed being together and celebrating their wonderful, husband, son, brother, and dad, Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

**Happy Birthday Michael Weatherly! Hope Ya'll liked this story! The next chapter of One for All and Two for One will be up on Friday.**

**Don't forget to review this story!They are much appreciated! Catch ya later!**


End file.
